In spray guns of the kind generally referred to above, the liquid source and compressed air source are usually located at a large distance from the gun, for instance within the range of 5-15 meters or more. Thus, in previously known spray guns, the long hoses run separated from each other from the gun to the sources for liquid and compressed air, respectively. In practice, this implies that the handling of the hoses is complicated. It often happens that the hoses get entangled in each other and/or in other objects in the surroundings, in particular when a spray gun is used in narrow spaces or in spaces which are cluttered up with objects, and requires frequently recurring removals. Therefore, in order to facilitate the handling of the hoses in practice, the temporary measure of connecting the hoses side by side next to each other by means of a plurality of longitudinally separated point connection elements, such as tape, strings, insulating tape or the like, is often taken. However, such provisional arrangements do not constitute any satisfactory solution of the problem, since the individual connection elements easily get stuck in surrounding objects when the hoses held together are drawn in either direction along the length extension thereof.